


Hellish Trypodations

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beware mate I nearly vomited while writing this, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Gross-Out Humour, Other, Parasites, Trypophobia, disgustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Gabriel needs to spread whale cream cheese across Beelzebub’s sesame bagel to sprout the seeds. Or, Gabriel needs to spread whale vomit corpse wax across Beelzebub’s infected back to evict the parasitic botfly demons.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Repossessed December 2020 Holiday Event





	Hellish Trypodations

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have many squicks in terms of fic, so the repossessed holiday prompt was relatively hard to figure out. Then I remembered about my trypophobia and went: yep, that’ll do. Happy reading, just,,, don’t try to eat anything while reading this ^^U

Beelzebub was lying on their bed, topless, their back facing upwards. They were panting and flushed red all over, as if they had just finished a long marathon. Only, several white bumps protruded out of the skin, framed by red, swollen holes. The bumps must've covered every single pore on Beelzebub's back. Gabriel was reminded of the skin of strawberries, how their glistening, white seeds were framed by shiny red skin. To his horror, one of the white bumps  _ wriggled _ , and Gabriel's stomach lurched. 

Beelzebub drew a deep breath in, tensed every muscle, and bellowed, their voice rumbling like a swarm of flies. The bumps slowly squeezed out of their holes. However even when protruded by an inch, they refused to come out of their holes. So when Beelzebub relaxed to catch their breath, the bumps simply squelched back and nestled into their holes. 

Gabriel swallowed. "Should- should I be concerned?"

"Botfliezzz…" Beelzebub grovelled.

Gabriel blinked, and slowly nodded in understanding. He drew a deep breath in, ready to bury his disgust and announce his responsibility.

"Yours?" Beelzebub shot a bloodshot glare at Gabriel. 

" _ Criminal  _ botfliezzz. Us demons discorporate our criminals for their sentences, but the botfliez figured out that they could infect a host and regrow their corporationz from a larval stage.”

“Eugh. So they’re… parasitic demons?”

Beelzebub nodded. “There’s too many of these buggerz, so I can’t evict them manually.” With a shaking hand, Beelzebub passed Gabriel a round white container that looked like a tin of body butter. "You need to szzzzuffocate them with this, so they’ll wriggle out."

Gabriel frowned at the label, scribbled in craggly marker. " _ Adipocere _ ?"

"'S szzzcented. Just spread it across my back. Spread em thickly like how humanz spread their cream cheese on their bagelzzz. Make sure you have something to squash them little buggerz once they fall out."

"Should I zap them like zits when they do?"

"Yez. But don't make skin to skin contact with them. Otherwize they'll infect  _ you _ ." And then Gabriel gagged loudly. Beelzebub looked over their shoulder, concerned. "Or… I could squeeze them out myself."

“That’ll take too long,” Gabriel pointed out as he shook his head. He exhaled and rubbed his hands together. “I could do this,” he reassured to both Bee and himself, and miracled a pair of latex gloves. Then he miracled a face mask. And then a surgical gown and a pair of safety goggles just to be safe. 

As Gabriel opened the adipocere, he realised a crucial detail. 

“Wait a second. How could we suffocate those bastards if we don’t need to breathe?”

“ _ Szzzzcented _ .”

Sure enough, the rich, musky smell of ambergris punched Gabriel in the nose, juxtaposed by the powerfully sweet fragrance of the sea. Beelzebub was gagging at the scent, and the larvae seemed to squirm deeper into the pores. Ah. That explained it. To a demon, this cologne ingredient would smell  _ hideous _ . 

Gabriel huffed, languishing how he had not found any ambergris scents of this quality ever since the Victorian Era. What a waste of good ambergris. “Where do you even get such good ambergris to scent this?”

Beelzebub looked at Gabriel, confused. “No, that’s mixed with whale vomit. Can’t you smell that?”

Gabriel blinked. Then his eyes bulged at the connection. There went his favourite fragrance. Shaking his head and exhaling, he got to work and dipped his fingers into the concoction. Try not to think of this as corpse wax and whale vomit, he told himself. Think of this as… whale cream cheese. And Beelzebub’s back as a sesame bagel.

Slowly, Gabriel brought down his coated fingers. The whale cream cheese was about to touch the sesame bagel. When Gabriel touched Beelzebub’s back, the botfly larvaes squirmed under his latex palm. Gabriel nearly vomited, but managed to swallow it back. He needed to do this for Bee. And so Gabriel diligently covered every inch, until the whole area was covered.

Unfortunately the seeds decided to sprout. The larvae squirmed and squelched out of the skin before popping out of the holes. Gabriel got to work and zapped the worms with small shocks of lightning that shot out of his palm. The worms popped and splattered white goo everywhere, much like popcorn, and stained  _ everything _ . In particular, a huge chunk of flesh splattered across Gabriel’s goggles, which would have otherwise hit Gabriel in the eye.

After all of the larval botflies were discorporated, Gabriel took off all the medical gear aside from the latex gloves and scraped the adipocere off of Beelzebub's back. Unfortunately he had to inspect Beelzebub’s back to check for any stragglers. With no botflies filling the holes anymore, the skin of their back sagged, so with the tip of his fingers, Gabriel had to stretch them side to side to make sure that all of the holes were empty. Luckily the only white matter inside those holes were the adipocere, so Gabriel simply scraped them out until the holes were all empty. At last, the only things that clustered across Beelzebub’s back were a series of empty, black, vacant holes as wide as pinpricks. 

Gabriel then disinfected the skin, cooing soft words of encouragement as Bee held his hand to tough out the alcohol’s sting. After he finished patching Beelzebub back, he planted a kiss to their temple, then watched  _ The Nightmare before Christmas _ with Beelzebub and fed them sundae for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
